Never Far Away
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sage is kidnapped by his evil father! Will he be saved in time!


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Sage growled and struggled at his binds and muzzle. His father had just captured him and he had no clue how to escape! He was weak and tired and felt completely helpless. He tried to make himself larger, but he was too exhausted. His father captured him after he just had a fight with the Forever Knights.

"Glad I got ya! I'm never lettin' you out of my sight again! You know how much money you cost me?!" his dad growled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sage growled through his muzzle.

"Oh no boy! We are just gettin' warmed up," he smirked, now hitting the shapeshifter with his hand. Sage yelped in pain and closed his eyes tight.

"JOCU! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Sage thought hard. He was thinking this so hard that he began to sweat. As he opened his eyes, he saw his dad grab a bat and head over towards him and hold the large bat over his head.

"This will teach ya to run away from me!" he snarled.

"JOCU!" Sage called out verbally this time. That made his dad temporarily halt.

"Jocu?! Who on Earth is that?!" the evil man scoffed, now raising the bat again.

"Right here…" an angry voice hissed behind him. The man then felt his arm being pulled back and he was soon shoved hard into a wall. The man tumbled over himself and turned to see a large figure huddled over Sage protectively. The man jumped to his feet and let out an angry growl.

"WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled. But as he got closer, Jocu stood to his full height and let out a roar. That made the evil man stop in his tracks.

"You will not lay another finger on this young wolf." Jocu growled, now coming into the light. His green eyes glowed angrily and that was enough for Sage's father to scream and run out the door, screaming about a monster. Jocu smirked and then turned to Sage. "You poor thing. Let's get you to my realm."

He picked up Sage and teleported quickly. Once they were back, he took him to Vibracio's cave. He knew that they would need Vibracio's help. He then closed his eyes and called for his brothers as Sage fainted in exhaustion.

"Blithe, Jest…I need you." He whispered. Within a second, both brothers arrived at the cave entrance.

"Is everything alright?" Jest asked, now ripping off the muzzle gently.

"No, Sage is injured and he needs help," Jocu said, now breaking his ropes.

"Oh my…what ails the young wolf," Blithe soothed, now nuzzling Sage's forehead.

"His spirit is broken and his body is injured. That is why we are here," Jocu said sadly.

"Who did this?" Blithe growled.

Jest sniffed Sage and then looked at Jocu. "It was his father wasn't it?"

"Yes. That monster was about to beat him until I arrived," Jocu said, now seeing Vibracio come to the front of the cave.

"What is wrong young princes? What is happening here?" Vibracio said gently, now studying Sage. Once he was briefed, he nodded and motioned for them to all follow him. "Come…we will all discuss this in the comfort of the springs and tree sap."

"W-What's going on?" Sage asked, now waking up.

"You fainted young one. I rescued you from your father," Jocu smiled, now nuzzling his neck as he transformed back into his human form. Sage then hugged Jocu tightly and Jocu pulled the teen on his lap and wrapped all four arms around him in a strong hug. "Shhh…Sage it's alright."

"No it's not. He is a monster and told me I'm not worth saving and that I would never belong," Sage said, a sob in his throat.

"Ignore that young one," Vibracio said, now gently patting his back. Jocu then turned Sage around to face the master but still had him on his large lap. "You are more than that Sage."

As he spoke, Vibracio had lit some nearby plants and the room started to smell of a mix of strong raspberry, lemon, and blackberry. The smell alone began to warm Sage to his core.

"Perfect…relax Sage. Let those negative feelings go," Vibracio said, now getting a handful of tree sap and rubbing his arms. The sap was immediately absorbed into his body and he groaned in pleasure. The sap felt tingly and smooth on his arms. Vibracio also began to wash the wounds where the ropes cut into him.

"Yes, forget all those lies. None are true," Blithe said, now handing him a soothing cup of warm soothing spice tea. "This spice will sooth your mind."

"And you will feel much better once you let the environment embrace you," Jest added, now wrapping a blanket around Sage.

"Thanks guys. He always told me how dumb I was and how I wasn't worth anything," Sage said sadly. "I almost began to believe him."

"Never believe that! Sage, you are our friend and part of our family. You can always count on us and we never want you to believe that nonsense again," Jocu said, now massaging his shoulders.

Sage smiled, a happy tear escaping his eyes and he hugged each of them! It was great to have people that love him and be there for him.

"I just wish I could be there for you all as much as you are there for me!" Sage said.

"Sage, you are. You help us defend the rest of the people on Earth and that is good enough for us." Jocu grinned, now tickling him. Soon the others joined in and Sage turned into his wolf form and began tickling them back. It was wonderful having friends like them! They knew not only how to heal the body, but the mind and soul as well.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I am feeling much better. Still not 100% but way better than before.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Good to hear, Amiga! :)**


End file.
